Why Do I Still Love You?
by S.Bagley
Summary: A Little bit of language. Umm About a Girl Who has been in love with her best friend since grade five. Basically takes you through her life.


Why Do I Still Love You?

This is a story about my life after grade five. Hello, my name is Takoma (pronounced like ta-coma). I'm around 5'6, I have blue eyes, short brown and blonde hair, and I've been in love with my best friend ever since grade five.

It was Tuesday September 5th 2000 and it was a gorgeous day to start grade five, all warm, and sunny, with just a couple of little popcorn clouds floating in the sky.

My best friend Jesse ran up to me, or tried to at least, we were both wearing skirts that were just past the knee and about 2-inch platform heels.

"Hey slow poke! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" I yelled to her.

"Are you kidding? We're gonna be the first ones there, it takes us five minutes to get there and it's only 8:25, we're gonna be there half-an-hour before school even starts!"

"That's the whole point silly! We can sneak in and see what class we're in."

Once we were at school we found out we were in the same class with the "new teacher" and chosen our seats. After switching some people around we watched everybody else come in. There were two guys I noticed in particular Jake, because that's all Jesse would talk about for the rest of the year, and also because weather I liked it or not, we would be best friends for that misshapen year. And the other boy. Ahh yes the other boy, the one that I would fancy and eventually love. Dillan, he was in the other class, so the first time I saw him he was swinging on the monkey bars with the rest of his gang at morning recess.

"He's kind of cute." I told Jesse. She gave me a look of slight amusement.

"Your joking right?" She tittered.

"Duh!" I joked. But in the back of my mind I knew there was more to him that just the slight cuteness that would grow to be stunningly handsome.

For the rest of that year I never really noticed him again. I closed him out of my brain; I went to liking Jake, just like Jesse. Me and her were like sisters, lots of people thought we were sisters, attached at the hip our mothers would say. We had many a sleepover where we would stay up all night talking about how fast Jake could run when we played tag, how cute he was with his brown hair and blonde cowlick at the front. Ahh yes, we both liked him very much. We also had a wonderful teacher that year, Mrs. Spinner, she taught us many a wonderful thing. Another funny thing happened that year; a boy was interested in me!

"Hey Takoma, what's your phone number?" Kyle says to me.

"Why would I give my phone number to you?" I asked him snottily.

"'Cause if you don't give it to me I'll find it out anyways! Not only that I'll find out where you live and come over to your house!" He chanted exsitedly.

"I'd like to see you try." I retorted.

Well, if I told you that I didn't really want him to come over, that would be a lie. So later that day who else comes running up to be with a big grin on his face except for Kyle. He had gotten my address phone number and everything, just as he had promised.

"FINE!" I yelled at him "I'd like to see your scardy-cat butt come over to my house anyways!"

"Okay" was his reply.

The rest of that day i was completely furious with him.

-_he can't do this to me._

-_yes he can. You stupid child. He likes you and you like him back!_

-_leave me alone. Okay? just stay out of this._

_-for now._

By the time I got home i was mad and upset. I went straight into my bedroom threw myself onto my soft warm bed and tears started to flow.

RING

Doorbell. I hated that doorbell. Aspecially at this time. I was alone my face was blotch and red, my eyes were blood shot, so i figured that as long as i went to the door i would just scare the person away.

"Hi." Kyle said as his smile faded away. "Is this a bad time?"

"What does it look like to you shit-face." I said quietly.

Then something weird happend, he came up and gave me a hug

"Wha-" I started but soon just gave in, it was the best molment of my day. I couldn't beleive it I was hugging the guy i just blew away, and i was actually enjoying myself!


End file.
